Poetic Justice
by DreamersMyth27
Summary: "It's totally safe, dude," Wally promised. "This is the same stuff that gave Uncle Barry his powers. And it didn't hurt him." "Yeah, except for the nine-month-long coma!" Dick shouted. "And my parents will kill me if they find out we did this!" Major AU showing what a small change can do.


"Barry," Iris squealed. "I can't believe you brought us all the way to Gotham to see the circus."

"Oh, but not just any circus." Barry grinned. " _The_ World Famous Haly's Circus. Home of the Flying Graysons. The only trapeze artists in the world able to perform a quadruple somersault _and_ do it without a net."

Iris looked like she was vibrating with excitement. Barry felt like they were teens going out on a first date, not a married couple going out for their anniversary. And best of all, he wouldn't be called in for an emergency with the League. He'd given strict instructions that he wasn't going to be bothered unless the world was ending.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm supposed to be the one with superspeed, not you," Barry teased.

Iris punched his shoulder but grinned. "Shut up, Bar. Let's just enjoy this. I swear, it's our first anniversary that hasn't been interrupted by your… other job."

"Okay, okay, Iris. So, popcorn?"

"Oh my gosh, yes please," Iris sighed.

Barry grinned and walked off, normal speed. Iris wouldn't appreciate him using any speed while they were supposed to be enjoying a relaxing, _normal_ evening together. So he waited impatiently in line for the salty popcorn. Once he finally had a tub, he walked towards the tent and found Iris waiting in their seats.

They didn't have the best seats in the world. They were near the top, crowded with a bunch of other people. In the front row, Barry could see Bruce, looking visibly bored. Alfred had probably forced the man to come tonight. Barry fought back a grin and sat down next to Iris, holding out the tub of popcorn to her.

She smiled sweetly at him and grabbed a few pieces then popped them into her mouth. Barry watched her. How was it she could even make chewing look beautiful.

Iris blushed under his gaze and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Barry, stop staring. The show's about to start."

"Okay, honey," Barry agreed light-heartedly. He was about to tease her more when the lights dimmed. He snapped his mouth shut and watched as the ringmaster came into the center of the tent.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen!" the loud voice boomed. "Welcome to Haly's Traveling Circus! Who's having a good time so far?"

The cheer from the crowd was thunderous. Barry and Iris joined in, laughing. The ringmaster grinned.

"Wonderful! Now, are you ready for the greatest feat of acrobatics you'll ever see in your life? Are you ready to be amazed?" Another cheer from the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a hand for the Flying Graysons!"

The cheer from the audience was deafening _and_ exhilarating. Even Barry, who saw amazing things every day, heck, he did amazing things every day, was on the edge of his seat. Logically he knew that it was without a net four stories in the air. Logically he knew they were the only people in the world capable of doing a quadruple somersault. But he had a feeling seeing it would be different.

And he was right. Suddenly lights shone on a large group of people gathered on a high platform. Four adults, what looked like a young teen, and a boy who couldn't have been more than eight. Barry watched with bated breath, barely registering Iris grabbing his hand. One by one, they jumped onto the trapeze, performing flips and tricks that Barry would never be brave enough to do, superhero or not.

He watched in awe, mouth parted slightly. Then as soon as it began, it was done, and everyone was standing on the platform again, waving to the crowd. Then the music sped up and one by one they started to jump on the trapeze again. This was the moment everyone had been waiting for. Their big finish; the quadruple somersault.

And just before the youngest was about to jump on the trapeze, a huge crack echoed throughout the circus tent, and everything slowed down. Barry watched the world freeze around him and saw the Flying Graysons fall from the snapped trapeze. And the worst thing about it? He couldn't do anything, because by the time what was happening had fully registered, it was too late, even for him.

They hit the ground with a sickening crack, and the boy still on the platform screamed. The crowd was shocked into a stunned silence, then someone screamed: "Call 911!"

Barry jumped to his feet and moved towards the floor. He wasn't really thinking, just on auto-pilot. This was all too similar to what had happened to him as a child, and he needed to keep the boy from going close. Somehow he had a feeling it wouldn't turn out well.

He was dimly aware of Iris following behind him. When he jumped into the center ring the ringmaster hurried up to him. "You-you can't be down here, sir, ma'am."

Barry shook his head. "I'm a forensic scientist for the police department in Central City. This is my wife. We-we need to check if anyone's still alive."

The ringmaster moved aside, still quite pale.

Barry took a few steps forward, then turned back to Iris. "He's starting to climb down," he told her, pointing to the ladder connecting to the platform. "I need you to distract him. He doesn't need to see this."

Iris nodded sharply and veered away from him. Barry walked forward slowly, but his mind was moving at a million miles an hour. Chances of any of them being alive were… low, to say the least, but he needed to check. While he could hear the police and ambulance sirens in the distance, even another minute could be too long if any of them were still alive.

He knelt next to them, ignoring the sick feeling in his gut, and got to work. It was bad. And he knew that no one would be alive, but it was his duty to check. And it seemed like he was the only one with enough medical knowledge here willing to do so.

And then a miracle happened. It was just a small flutter, but it was there. He heard the sirens outside the tent, saw Iris hugging the small black-haired boy, and waved the paramedics over when they entered.

"This one is still alive!" he yelled.

They rushed over and began to work on the survivor. One turned to him.

"What about the rest," she demanded.

Barry shook his head. "No. It's a miracle this one is, to be honest."

"You checked? Are you a doctor?" She was going over the others again while her colleagues worked on the one Barry'd identified as alive.

"I checked. And I'm a forensic scientist for the Central City PD," Barry told her.

She nodded and finished with the last body. "The rest of them were killed on impact," she informed him while the living one was rushed away on a stretcher. "It's the only kindness, I suppose. Was anyone else injured?"

Barry shook his head. "Not that I saw. One of the couples, their son is over there." Barry pointed to where Iris was. "He was about to join them when the line snapped."

The paramedic nodded sharply. "I'd better check on him then. You should go talk to Commissioner Gordon. He's over there with the ringmaster. He'll want to hear what you saw."

Barry nodded and stood up, ignoring the red on his hands and jeans. He walked over to where the distraught ringmaster was being questioned by the commissioner.

"-swear I didn't think this would happen! It's Gotham and not the first time some punk has tried to get money out of me," the ringmaster was explaining. "He-he said I would pay. I should have listened." The man buried his face in his hands.

Barry stopped next to them. "Commissioner? One of the paramedics sent me over."

Commissioner Gordon sighed deeply. "Were you injured in the incident?"

"No." Barry shook his head. "I jumped down and went to check if any of them were alive. I'm a forensic scientist for the CCPD. She sent me over after they got one of the acrobats into an ambulance."

The ringmaster turned to look at him. "Someone survived?"

Barry nodded tiredly. "It was bad, but yeah, someone survived. Besides the little boy."

"I need to speak with the kid," Commissioner Gordon said firmly. "Where is he?"

Barry pointed silently. Commissioner Gordon stalked off, and then the ringmaster turned to Barry.

"Thank you, for helping them," he said. "Even if it was only one who was alive."

"It's my job," Barry said firmly.

A few minutes later, or possibly an hour, it was hard to tell, Iris approached him. Her eyes were wet, and Barry was filled with the urge to go back in time and stop this from happening, consequences-be-damned. She stood next to him, then looked over at the little boy, who the commissioner was now questioning.

The ringmaster was gone already, walking toward the child, which made sense, Barry supposed. They were probably like family. And the child needed someone right then.

"Barry," Iris said tearfully. "We need to help him. That poor boy… he needs someone." She paused and took a deep breath. "He's not able to stay here. I heard the ringmaster talking to the commissioner. They're calling in a social worker."

"That won't end well. An angry kid whose family's just died. It was hard for me, and I still had a dad, even though he was in jail."

"I know, Barry." She paused again and took another deep breath. "We should foster him."

Barry looked at her sharply. "Iris-"

"No, listen, Barry," she snapped. "That little boy is all alone. He's just like you. His family wasn't murdered, but they still died in front of him. If anyone understands that, it's you!"

Barry looked down at his hands. "I know," he said quietly. "And they were, is what Commissioner Gordon thinks. The ringmaster was threatened by a con-artist earlier today, but he didn't take it seriously."

Iris looked livid. "Then we're going to foster him. We're going to help him."

They waited until they were at the police station with a few other witnesses to bring it up. The little boy. The ringmaster. A few others.

"Listen, Commissioner Gordon," Iris began. "That little boy has been through a horrible trauma. He can't just be shuffled off into foster care. Especially in Gotham."

The commissioner rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I know, Mrs. Allen. Believe me, I know, but you aren't a relative, and you don't have any reason to take him with you."

"Then find a way to make it work," she argued. "That boy's whole world has just crumbled before him. He needs someone who's going to understand that. Barry will. I will."

Just then the door to the commissioner's office burst open and a woman marched in.

"Commissioner Gordon," she said sweetly. "I'm here to take the little boy. I assume you've gathered the information you need from him?"

The commissioner nodded. "Yes, I have. He witnessed a man tampering with the wires, but assumed it was just a circus employee who'd just been hired."

"Perfect!" she chirped, smiling. "Then I'll be able to take him to his new residence."

Commissioner Gordon nodded, looking resigned. Barry watched as she started to leave. It looked like there was no way he and Iris would be able to take care of the boy tonight, but Barry knew Iris, and he knew she wouldn't let this go. She'd fight it and get a foster application just to help the boy.

Then the commissioner did something that surprised him. "Wait a moment please, Ms. Rubicore. Where is the boy going tonight?"

The social worker's smile faltered. "To Gotham's Juvenile Detention Facility."

Commissioner Gordon raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"There's no place else that will take him," she snapped. "He's not American."

"Well actually, I do have a couple that would love to foster him for a while," Commissioner Gordon told her cooly. "This couple, the Allens." The social worker sputtered and looked like she was about to fight it, but the commissioner interrupted her: "I'm sure you don't want it to be reported that you were choosing the juvenile detention facility as your first choice for his placement, do you?"

She glared nastily at him and flounced out of the room.

Two hours later Iris and Barry had a rented car and a little boy to bring home.

* * *

The first few weeks were… hard, to say the least. But Barry and Iris gave him space. Dick mostly stayed quiet. He'd talk sometimes, mostly about how much he missed the circus and his family. Nightmares were a common occurrence, one neither Barry nor Iris faulted him for having.

Barry took a few weeks off work and asked Hal if he could keep an eye on Central for a few 'personal reasons'. Iris did the same with news. They spent time getting to know Dick. Overall he was a bright child, but that brightness was clouded over by his parent's death.

Barry was proud of their progress though. He and Dick got along well, as did Iris. And slowly Dick was becoming more and more like a normal child. They were hoping that he would… not get over it, but move forward. His uncle was still alive, but in a coma in Gotham. They'd promised him a visit soon. And most importantly, the criminal who'd done it, Tony Zucco, had been caught.

When Dick heard that on the news his face twisted into an ugly frown and he looked over at Barry.

"He should pay," Dick snarled. "It's not fair he gets to live."

Barry sighed and shared a look with Iris, then he placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "I know it seems like that, but trust me, revenge is never the answer, Dick. But I do understand what you're going through."

Dick looked up at him curiously, then glared at the TV again. He was only nine and he wanted someone to die.

"How do you understand?" he asked Barry, voice thick.

Barry took a deep breath. He hadn't mentioned his mom yet because it hadn't ever come up, and he was waiting until it would be more welcome.

"My mom was murdered. I came home from school and saw it." Dick looked up at him with wide eyes. "They never caught the man who did it, still haven't. But they did put my dad in jail for it. I know he was innocent though. I saw someone else leave the house. At the time I thought it was just someone going door to door, but the police never believed me."

"Does it ever get easier?" Dick asked brokenly.

Barry thought through his words carefully. "Yes, it does, but if you want it to, you need to let it go. Not your parents or family. Not the memories you have of them. Just the burning need for revenge. It never helps."

"But, don't you want the man who did that to your mom to suffer?" Dick asked. "It's his fault your dad's in jail for something he didn't do."

"Well, I do. But in jail would be enough for me," Barry said. "He'd have to live there knowing that one thing he did years ago was the reason he was locked away for the rest of his life. It would be punishment enough."

Dick's hands curled into fists. "It's still not fair."

"No, it's not." Barry sighed. "But you also have to think about your mom. Would she want you to spend your whole life bitter?"

Dick's fists loosened. "No," he said quietly, brokenly. "She wouldn't. Neither would dad or John or Aunt Karla."

"Then be glad he's facing justice. He'll get what he deserves."

Dick nodded, and they shyly scooted closer to Barry, resting his head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Barry," he murmured.

* * *

After Dick's been in their care for almost a year, Iris approaches him with some papers. She knocks on his room door, which he quickly opens. It's a cute room, perfect for a ten-year-old boy. The walls are covered with superhero memorabilia, though it's mostly Flash and Superman stuff. Dick's favorite superhero is Flash, because that's Barry, as he discovered when Barry forgot to take off his suit. Superman is a close second though.

Iris sits on his bed (Flash bed sheets, courtesy of Wally, who doesn't know about Barry, but is a bigger fan than Dick) and pats beside her. Dick sits down quickly, an easy smile on his face.

"Dick," Iris begins, feeling unsure. "I was wondering, Barry was too, of course, but we were wondering if you would possibly let us adopt you?"

Dick looks at her blankly before he gave her a soft smile. "I'd like that a lot… mom."

Iris freezes, and so does Dick. Then she scoops him up into a huge hug and squeezes.

"Thank you very much, Dick," she whispers. "I know I won't ever replace your mom."

Dick hugs her back and gives a small laugh. "You are still my mom though, just not my first one."

She just squeezes him even tighter.

* * *

"It's totally safe, dude," Wally promised. "This is the same stuff that gave Uncle Barry his powers. And it didn't hurt him."

"Yeah, except for the nine-month-long coma!" Dick shouted. "And my parents will kill me if they find out we did this!"

"Well yeah, so will mine," Wally admitted. "But we want powers to be his sidekick, right?"

"No! That's just you. I'm pretty happy to watch dad fight the bad guys on TV."

Wally groaned. "Come on, live a little, Dickie. It's not gonna be that bad. Besides, I totally changed the formula so it wouldn't put us in a coma."

"How do you know it's safe then if you changed it?" Dick asked sharply. "And if we die, mom will raise us from the dead just to kill us again."

Wally shuddered. "Yeah, Aunt Iris is one scary lady. But please, Dickie?" he begged.

Dick sighed. "If you must then, go ahead and be a child. I, however, am not willing to risk my life on something this inane."

Wally shrugged. "Suit yourself then, though come on, talking like an English professor won't make me give up."

"Go ahead. I'll watch from over here so I can call the hospital when this fails," Dick deadpanned.

"Good to know you love me," Wally told him.

Dick backed into the corner and watched with apprehension as the chemicals mixed together. They glowed a strange yellowy-red and started to fizzle. Dick jumped up and grabbed Wally's arm, ignoring the protests from the older boy. Luckily, Dick still kept up on his training as an acrobat, which gave him enough muscle to pull the older boy away. Unfortunately, it was too late. The world disappeared in a flash of pain and white.

* * *

So… Dick was definitely grounded. And it wasn't even his fault. Wally had been the one who made the formula. Wally had been the one who let it explode. And to make matters worse, he had a massive headache that just didn't seem to want to go away.

Suddenly he was blown off his feet by a gust of wind. Dad was in the living room, the whirlwind that had red hair circling him.

"Wally!" dad eventually shouted. "Slow down!"

Dick froze, and now that he looked closer he could definitely tell it was Wally moving at superspeed. Dad turned and looked at Dick warily.

"Is there something you need to tell me too?" he asked.

"No," Dick said emphatically. "Well, except for that I have a pounding headache."

Dad rubbed his forehead. "Okay, we're going to Star Labs to test you, Wally. Dick, you're coming too. You were also in the explosion. We need to see if you have any powers developing just in case.

Wally stopped running and flopped down on their couch, huffing and crossing his arms. "Awww man, Uncle Barry. I don't wanna go get tested in a lab."

"Well you're both going, so stop whining," dad snapped.

* * *

"It looks like his body is responding just like yours did after your accident, Barry," Caitlin explained. "Though it's on a smaller level. That could be because of his age or the way he adjusted the chemicals. It's not hurting him though."

"And Dick?" dad asked anxiously. "What about him?"

Dick fidgeted on the table. His head was still pounding and he'd rather be anywhere than here. The whir and buzz of machines were making it hard to think.

"He's responding a little differently. We've concluded it was because Wally blocked most of the explosion. His brain _is_ showing more activity in the areas that process information though," Caitlin said.

"So he's thinking fast?" dad asked confusedly.

"Now that, my friend, is not quite what's going on," Cisco said, coming into the room. "The computers have been going crazy since he got here. And get this; They're uploading information."

Dick's head hurt more. He liked Cisco well enough, but the man was certainly hyper, like at all times. Though what he understood was amazing.

"So what you're saying is that I control computers?" Dick asked eagerly.

Cisco nodded, just as eagerly. "Similar, though it's looking more like technology in general. It's called technopathy. Like telepathy, but for computers."

"Soooo, Uncle Barry?" Wally began. "Since Dickie and I have powers now, does that mean we can be your sidekicks?"

"No," dad said.

"Please," Wally begged.

Dad shook his head. " _No_."

"Dickie thinks you should let us too," Wally argued. "Plus Green Arrow has Speedy and Aquaman has Aqualad. I could be Kid Flash, and Dickie could be, well, something cool."

Cisco muttered something about being able to come up with _way_ better names, and Caitlin snapped: "No, Barry. You can't let them go out. They're children."

"I know that," dad sighed. "Listen, no."

"Com'on, dad," Dick whined. "Even I think it'd be a good idea. And if I can control computers, I could totally help from far away."

"No!"

"You know," Wally commented. "I think we're wearing him down."

* * *

Wally was right, which was something Dick was reluctant to admit when it came to his cousin. Dad did eventually give in. Wally, being the one with superspeed, went out as Kid Flash (Though news always called him Flash Boy or Speedy, something Dick never got enough of), and he stayed behind. He used his own laptop to literally surf the web and help collect evidence for the criminals dad caught.

He was well trained in combat too and did join his dad and Wally on missions every once in a while. And while Robin wasn't as well known as Kid Flash, Speedy, or Aqualad, he was a common figure in discussions of partners.

Honestly, working with dad was amazing. It was a thrill. And it helped to keep other families from suffering the same fate as his did. What was more amazing was that they got to _finally_ be officially introduced to the Justice League on July 4th.

Then Speedy threw a fit about the Watchtower (Dick wasn't supposed to know, but he did, because hacker and his dad was the Flash), and the League left them behind like sidekicks. That was the real blow.

So him, Wally, and Aqualad decided to do something about it. Solve their own case before them.

Poetic justice.

* * *

 **Another AU. I really can't stop writing these. I actually got the idea while reading a power-swap fic. I ended up looking for a fic where Robin was raised by Barry, and couldn't find a single one, which is annoying because I swear I read one a long time ago. If anyone knows the names of fics like that I would love to hear them just so I can find more that satisfy my craving.**

 **Anyway, this seemed like a fun idea, and it was just interesting in general to write what would have happened had Dick been raised by someone less... emotionally constipated.**

 **I do have more ideas for this, so I may come back at some point, but for now, this remains a one-shot.**

 **Also a small crossover between the Flash TV Series.**

 **Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think!**


End file.
